


Oh Squats..... Nice.

by soithmedicine



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, I love Wally and think he's brilliant but the boy can be a right idiot sometimes, M/M, Mentioned Tim Drake, Past Artemis Crock/Wally West, Past Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Wally-Centric, implied Tim Drake/Kon-El - Freeform, mentioned M'gann M'orzz - Freeform, misuse of sibling's clothing, past Dick Grayon/Koriand'r, past Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon - Freeform, yes the title is a check please reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soithmedicine/pseuds/soithmedicine
Summary: A certain speedster's not taking the hint so Dick resorts to desparate measures - and a misappropriation of his brother's clothing.





	Oh Squats..... Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly that popped into my head at like 2 am while talking with @girl-with-sweatshirts and @rageagainstthedyingofthestars on tumblr about the Batboys- I just hope I did the characters justice.

Look it wasn’t like Wally had never noticed that Dick was attractive- I mean his best friend was in tabloids and even with the team it was hard to miss the comments, some of them even from Artemis when they had been together and hadn’t that been awkward? If he agreed he was in trouble, if he didn’t he had to deal with the fact that his girlfriend found his best friend attractive- not that that was a problem anymore, but it was still weird.   
Because for everything that Gotham was- it was still near New York, and having been raised by someone as influential as Bruce Wayne had managed to keep Dick in a safe space to come out…. Wally grew up in Keystone, in Missouri, where he was more likely to run into a Klan member than an out LGBT person, which was… bad, but even having moved to Central City to live with his Uncle Barry, there were some things that people just didn’t acknowledge in public, and Barry was one hell of an accepting guy, but Central City wasn’t exactly the welcoming safe haven that New York and Gotham seemed to be for LGBT youth, and Stanford was great and accepting and open and yeah Wally was comfortable in the fact that he was bi- but he wasn’t comfortable in the fact that he was into Dick, kinda felt like everyone else’s crushes had worn off on him, Roy had kissed Dick- and his best friends’ thing for redheads wasn’t exactly a secret. Which meant that if he acknowledged this thing, as he’d taken to calling it, then he’d be giving himself hope, and he wasn’t built like Roy, and he wasn’t a princess like Kori, and he wasn’t a Bat like Babs….. he was just Wally. And it wasn’t like Dick didn’t know that Wally was into guys- after all, Dick had been the person Wally had turned to during his sexuality crisis- and if Dick wanted someone, well he usually just went for it so Wally was pretty sure that Dick wasn’t into him- which made interacting with Dick in groups weird because it was almost like the other tried to monopolize his attention (which wasn’t exactly hard when Wally wanted to keep his attention on Dick but the other didn’t need to know that.)  
Regardless of his feelings about the thing, Connor and L’gann had added him to a mutual chat, which in of itself was weird enough- even if Wally was seemingly one of like three people who were aware that Connor wasn’t necessarily jealous of the merman but worried for him- but the topic of the chat was what had him worried.   
SuperBitch: Hey uh…. So Dick’s acting…. Weirder than usual  
SuperBitch: Pretty sure he’s also wearing Tim’s shorts  
L’gann: I don’t understand what he’s doing   
SuperBitch: In his defense you never understand what he’s doing   
L’gann: Anyway please come   
If the texts hadn’t come in so fast Wally would have been at Mount Justice by the time L’gann messaged but he’d frozen when he saw that Dick was acting weird. The last time Dick had been acting weird and wearing another Robin’s clothes had been the situation with Jason…. but Conner would have said something if anything had happened to Tim so that ruled that out, in any event, he was there as fast as he could manage, skidding his way through the hallways searching for Dick and finding him in the kitchen of all places wearing what were most definitely way too small shorts that yeah, did look they’d probably fit Tim and he was….. Oh…..   
“Dick…. Oh squats….. Nice.” He blurted out haltingly and Dick grinned at him and winked.   
“Yeah? Glad you noticed, nobody else has been in here all day, but I know you hang out in here.”   
“Yeah? Uh…. why are you doing squats where I hang out?”  
“Maybe I wanted you to see.”   
And okay, that threw him for a loop. “But I’m Wally.”   
Dick just stared at him. “Wally, you know me better than anyone else. What’s my type?”  
“Uh…. red hair, dumb, funny, cute…. Why?”  
“Who does that describe?” Dick looked like he was trying to explain something to the terror twins right about now, that was never a good sign.   
“Uh…. Roy?”  
“You did say dumb right?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Just checking.” He sighed, righting himself and placing both hands on Wally’s shoulders. “Walls you are so fucking stupid sometimes.”   
“Oh my god please tell me it isn’t M’gann.”   
Dick just made a pained expression. “Wally- let’s look at the facts here yeah? Red hair and funny, hangs out in the kitchen, so incredibly fucking dumb, adorable. Who here in Mount Justice could that be describing?”  
Wally suddenly realized what Dick meant and turned red. “Dude! You’re trying to flirt with me?”  
“Have been for the past six months….. Also Tim’s gonna kill me if I stretch out his shorts with my ass…..”   
“I mean it’s a nice ass, maybe we can get him a new pair?” he suggested, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist and pulling him closer. “But also I’d really like to kiss you now so maybe we can worry about that later?”  
Dick just laughed and leaned in to kiss him. “C’mon kid mouth, let’s get out of here.”   
While Dick was putting actual pants on over the shorts Wally sent a text to Connor and L’gann. Situation handled, Dick should be back to normal now- also tell Tim sorry about the shorts, we’ll get him new ones.


End file.
